Chorus of Autumn
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [FOR #4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT #GrupMaso #Seasons #2] Angin bertiup menggugurkan daun yang menguning di ranting. Musim kedua datang dengan status yang berbeda bagi Naruto dan Sakura sekarang. Apa jalan berkerikil ini mampu dilewati keduanya dengan baik saat ada nama Ino di antara mereka?/"Kalau kubilang aku tidak cemburu, apa kau percaya?"/AU/NaruSaku/RnR?


" _No man can taste the fruits of autumn while he is delighting his scent with the flowers of spring." –Samuel Johnson_

* * *

Klik.

"Berhenti memfotoku." Sakura mengalihkan lensa Naruto dari samping wajahnya.

" _Hey, you know you're my favorite object, right_?" sahut lelaki itu ringan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah lelaki pirang di sebelahnya yang kini justru tersenyum-senyum menatap layar kameranya. Entah apa yang berhasil didapat Naruto dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang sibuk menghadap laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas _paper_ -nya.

"Hapus kalau jelek." Dengus Sakura.

" _Never_."

Satu pukulan melayang ke bahu Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tertawa renyah.

"Tidak pernah ada fotomu yang kuhapus, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menurunkan kameranya lalu tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura. "Semuanya tersimpan rapi di folderku." Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Sakura yang langsung ditepis perempuan itu dengan wajah merona.

Sungguh, Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan semua sifat romantis Naruto.

Tidak pernah ada pernyataan cinta. Tidak pernah ada kata pacaran. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sejak musim panas lalu Sakura tahu bahwa foto yang paling banyak disimpan Naruto di dalam laptopnya adalah foto dirinya. Juga Hanabi Takai yang membuat semua perasaan yang tersimpan menguar ke permukaan.

Semua kini menjadi lebih jelas.

Akhirnya Sakura tahu kenapa Naruto selalu terlihat melotot pada setiap lelaki saat mereka melewati fakultas teknik. Karena sekarang, Naruto akan dengan bangga memegang erat tangannya yang membuat lelaki lain seketika mengalihkan pandangan sambil berdecak kesal.

"Hei."

Jentikan jari di depan hidung Sakura membuat perempuan itu tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar sejak tadi _emerald_ nya hanya memandangi _page_ kosong _Microsoft Word_ tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Jangan melamun, nanti kesurupan." Naruto terkekeh ringan. Selanjutnya lagi-lagi ia harus mengaduh karena Sakura memukul lengannya lagi. Namun tawa lepas dari perempuan itu membuat ia ikut tertawa.

Kesempatan itu tak pernah dilewatkan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kameranya dan mengabadikan wajah tertawa Sakura—entah untuk yang keberapa ribu kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya sejak ia mengenal perempuan itu.

Dalam sekejap Sakura berhenti tertawa lalu merengut. "Narutooo, carilah objek lain untuk difoto. Masih banyak pemandangan bagus di sini." Protes Sakura.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman kampus. Musim gugur membuat dedaunan di pohon menguning dan mulai berguguran. Hal itu membuat jalanan dan area kampus menjadi cantik karenanya warna kuning dan kecokelatan dari dedaunan yang ada di mana-mana. Harusnya, akan ada banyak sekali objek yang didapat Naruto kalau sejak tadi ia berkeliling taman. Tapi nyatanya, lelaki itu justru betah duduk di sampingnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di bawah salah satu pohon momiji dengan kamera yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Aku sudah dapat banyak foto bagus sejak tadi, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menggeser layar kameranya dari satu foto ke foto lain. Hampir setiap foto yang diambilnya pasti ada Haruno Sakura yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Sesekali ia tertawa saat hasil fotonya menunjukkan Sakura yang sedang merengut atau alis mengerut.

"Pasti ada fotoku yang jelek kan? Kemarikan!" Sakura berusaha mengambil kamera dari tangan Naruto yang membuat lelaki itu dengan cepat memindah kamera ke tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkannya dari Sakura di samping kirinya.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sakura yang masih terus berusaha mengambil kameranya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menghalau perempuan itu yang berusaha meraih kameranya. Namun tanpa disadari Sakura, posisinya membuat wajahnya dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat. Membuat Naruto ingin—

 _Cup_.

—mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas yang membuat perempuan itu seketika berhenti bergerak.

 _Emerald_ itu seketika membulat ke arahnya. Pipinya yang putih dengan cepat merona lagi.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Kenapa? Ini bukan ciuman pertama kita kan?"

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi saat Hanabi Takai lalu. Saat kembang api terakhir meledak di langit, Naruto menarik belakang kepala Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut yang sama sekali tidak ditolak perempuan itu. Menjadi tanda sebuah permulaan bagi hubungan mereka yang baru.

Tadinya Naruto mengira Sakura akan memukulnya lagi dan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya yang kini tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Namun perempuan itu justru tetap berada pada posisinya, tangan kanannya yang masih memegang lengan Naruto dan tangan satunya bertumpu di tanah.

Tak ada lagi senyum. Kini keduanya hanya menatap satu sama lain. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat tangan kanan Naruto yang tak lagi memegang kamera perlahan menyentuh sisi kepalanya lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya.

"Sakura- _chan_ …" suara lembut Naruto membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Lelaki itu kini tersenyum ke arahnya. "Boleh aku melakukannya lagi?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura terdiam, sampai akhirnya anggukan samar dari perempuan itu membuat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini ia mencium Sakura sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ah, sungguh Naruto benar-benar menyukai semua tentang Sakura. Tanpa terkecuali.

Saat mereka akhirnya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing, entah efek langit yang mulai menjadi senja atau bukan, pipi keduanya terlihat memerah. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, baik Naruto maupun Sakura justru sama-sama terkikik kecil.

Naruto meraih belakang kepala Sakura dan menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Terima kasih karena telah memilihku." Bisiknya pelan yang dibalas perempuan itu dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil.

Angin sore meniupkan lagi daun-daun kuning di atas pohon, membuatnya jatuh berguguran dengan efek dramatis. Langit menjadi semakin senja, membuat lampu taman mulai menyala satu persatu.

Sungguh, apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini untuk melengkapi kebahagiannya? Perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Musim gugur ini adalah musim pertama yang dilewatinya bersama Sakura dengan hubungan yang lebih dari apa yang mereka punya di awal. Harapannya, untuk bertahun-tahun berikutnya akan terus seperti ini. Bersama dengan _favorite object_ -nya melewati setiap musim bersama-sama.

Tapi setiap hubungan selalu perlu melewati jalan yang berkerikil bukan?

Tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sakura, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang berdiri di balik sebuah pohon. Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah itu perlahan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hmm. Menarik." Gumam perempuan itu sebelum melangkah pergi dengan anggun.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan perempuan pirang itu. Untuk kali ini, perempuan itu masih belum berniat melakukan apa-apa. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak?

Musim gugur ini, akan menjadi kali pertama bagi Naruto dan Sakura untuk membuktikan apakah perasaan mereka mampu untuk tetap berjalan bersisian satu sama lain, meski ada badai yang berusaha memisahkan mereka sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU, maybe OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **Special for 4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT**

 **Group: Maso**

 **Prompt: Seasons #2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chorus of Autumn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menutup pintu mobil sampai berdebum cukup keras, membuat Naruto yang duduk di belakang kemudi seketika meringis sambil menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jari.

"Wow. Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? _PMS_?"

 _Deathglare_ dari perempuan itu seketika membuat Naruto paham. Sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Naruto yakin salah satu penyebabnya juga karena dirinya.

"Maaf terlambat menjemputmu, _sayang_ ," ucap Naruto saat mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari area kampus ke jalan raya. "Tadi sore, ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja ke supermarket. Sepupuku dan keluarganya datang ke Konoha besok malam. Saat kubilang harus menjemputmu dari kampus malam ini, ia malah berbalik memarahiku karena tidak bilang sejak awal."

Sakura masih terdiam saat Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arahnya. Dari lampu jalanan yang masuk melalui jendela mobil, Naruto tahu wajah Sakura mulai melunak.

"Sebagai ganti karena membuatku terlambat menjemputmu, ibu menyuruhku untuk mentraktirmu makan malam." Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya saat _traffic light_ berganti lampu menjadi merah. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan menyelipkan jari-jari mereka. "Jadi, maafkan aku ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum teduh. Sejenak kemudian Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang tidak digenggam Naruto. Sungguh, tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan _mood_ buruknya saat ini.

Jadwal kuliah sejak pagi, lalu presentasi, belum lagi masalah organisasi, dan _PMS_ yang dialaminya membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk saat Naruto terlambat menjemputnya.

Apalagi satu hal yang terus mengusiknya sejak sore tadi.

"Tidak, maafkan aku." Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya, suaranya lirih. "Harusnya aku mendengar alasan keterlambatanmu. Maaf, Naruto. Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk ibumu juga."

"Hei hei, sudahlah." Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengelus lembut punggung perempuan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahu Sakura yang sempat menegang perlahan rileks. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Kita makan malam setelah ini. Kau yang pilih tempatnya. Jadi, kita lupakan saja masalah ini, _okay_?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum lega melihatnya. Dikecupnya sekilas kening Sakura sebelum melajukan mobilnya lagi karena lalu lintas yang telah berubah hijau.

" _Namanya Ino Yamanaka."_

Sakura melirik Naruto. Lelaki itu tampak bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari sadar Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Model cantik yang sedang meniti kariernya. Perempuan itu pernah datang ke fakultas seni untuk menjadi model salah satu mata kuliah. Rumornya, ia mendekati salah seorang anak fotografi."_

Cerita dari teman kampusnya, Temari, kembali terngiang di telinga Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sakura bukan perempuan yang hobi bergosip. Tapi apa daya, punya teman sekelas seperti Temari yang telinganya ada di mana-mana membuat ia mau tak mau jadi _update_ seputar apa-apa saja yang terjadi di kampus. Sakura juga tidak akan terlalu peduli jika kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari Temari membuat ia akhirnya penasaran juga.

" _Orang itu adalah Naruto."_

Sakura mengenal Naruto bukan satu atau dua tahun. Tapi nyaris tiga perempat hidupnya dihabiskan bersama lelaki pirang itu di sampingnya—samping rumah, juga. Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama. SD, SMP, SMA, mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Meski kini saat mereka di Universitas, keduanya berada di fakultas yang berbeda walaupun—lagi-lagi ada di Universitas yang sama pula..

Ia tahu betul bagaimana lelaki pirang yang kini menginjak umur 22 tahun itu bertransformasi dari anak bandel ingusan sampai menjadi lelaki yang lebih dewasa seperti sekarang ini. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama mengenal Naruto dulu. Kesan pertama yang didapatnya dari Naruto adalah lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa diam. Benar-benar kelewat aktif yang sering membuat membuat ibu Naruto, Kushina, terkadang memijat keningnya pusing.

Tapi di luar sifatnya yang sangat hiperaktif itu, Naruto sangat _friendly_. Lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah akrab bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Menurutnya, Naruto mempunyai senyum yang membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut tersenyum.

Senyum sehangat matahari.

Maka tak heran bila Naruto mempunyai banyak teman dan mulai digilai perempuan sejak mereka menduduki bangku SMA. Entah sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang meminta bantuannya untuk mendekati Naruto, meski lelaki itu tetap bergeming dengan semua pernyataan cinta dari para penggemarnya itu. Lucunya, Sakura pernah berpikir Naruto tidak menyukai perempuan karena lelaki itu lebih memilih pergi kemana-mana dengannya atau dengan sahabat SMA nya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini telah pindah ke luar negeri. Itu dulu sebelum Sakura akhirnya tahu perasaan yang dipendam Naruto entah sejak kapan itu.

Soal Ino Yamanaka, Sakura bukan tidak tahu soal perempuan yang sejak kemarin dibahas oleh Temari itu. Beberapa kali ia pernah melihat wajah perempuan itu menghiasi sampul majalah remaja. Ia tidak terlalu kaget saat mendengar Ino diundang sebagai model untuk mata kuliah di jurusan fotografi. Karena menurut cerita dari Naruto, dosen mereka sering meminta model-model yang telah mempunyai jam terbang cukup tinggi sebagai tamu agar mereka terbiasa untuk bekerja secara professional.

Seorang model yang jatuh cinta dengan fotografernya atau sebaliknya memang bukan lagi cerita baru. Tapi bila menyangkut nama Naruto, itu jadi masalah lain bagi Sakura.

"Hei." Sentuhan tangan Naruto telapak tangannya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Naruto meliriknya sekilas. Lelaki itu meremas tangannya lembut dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang kemudi. "Kau masih marah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya soal model itu pada Naruto langsung, tapi sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ada masalah?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya lalu tertawa pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Jadi, kita mau makan malam di mana?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sekilas. Laki-laki itu tampak ingin bertanya sesuatu namun akhirnya diurungkannya. "Kau yang pilih, Sakura- _chan_."

"Hmm." Sakura mengelus dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau Ichiraku?"

Mendengar nama restoran favoritnya itu membuat Naruto sontak menoleh kaget. "Ichiraku? Serius?"

Ichiraku ramen adalah kedai ramen tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Bagi Naruto yang menyukai ramen, Ichiraku adalah tempat ramen terenak di Konoha. Sejak pertama dibuka beberapa tahun lalu, Naruto telah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya sampai sekarang. Kalau bukan karena Kushina yang memarahi Naruto untuk tidak sering makan ramen, mungkin lelaki itu bisa setiap hari mendatangi Ichiraku.

"Aku sedang ingin makan ramen," biasanya Sakura akan menolak bila diajak ke Ichiraku oleh Naruto. Ia heran kenapa Naruto bisa tidak bosan menyantap mi khas Jepang itu. Namun kali ini, ia berhutang maaf karena sempat marah pada lelaki itu. "Tidak mau?" kali ini Sakura menyeringai, membuat senyum di bibir Naruto semakin mengembang.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa.

Mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Dan memahami satu sama lain dengan sangat baik lebih dari siapapun.

…iya 'kan?

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—'_

TUUT.

Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu mendesah panjang. Dengan gusar ia mengetukkan _handphone_ -nya ke meja. Naruto sulit sekali dihubungi seminggu ini. Ibu Naruto bilang, sejak minggu lalu Naruto pergi bersama teman-temannya ke luar kota untuk tugas lapang.

Hal itu sempat membuat Sakura marah karena Naruto tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal tugas lapang itu. Meski pada akhirnya lelaki itu meneleponnya empat hari lalu dan meminta maaf habis-habisan karena lupa memberi kabar. Namun setelah itu, lagi-lagi _handphone_ Naruto sulit dihubungi.

Untuk masalah kemarin, Sakura memaafkannya, tentu saja. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif karena memang kesibukan mereka menjelang semester akhir ini benar-benar membuat pusing. Semua baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja.

Sampai salah satu teman sekelas Naruto, Tenten, meneleponnya dan menceritakan bahwa ada beberapa model yang ikut serta bersama mereka. Termasuk Ino.

Mau tak mau Sakura jadi kepikiran. Naruto memang baik kepada semua orang, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi untuk satu nama ini ia cukup menjadi gusar karenanya.

Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Yang benar saja.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan tato ' _Ai'_ di salah satu sudut dahinya itu berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Gaara." Sakura tersenyum.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Sakura mengangguk saat Gaara duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu menaruh tas dan beberapa buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja lalu mendesah lelah.

Sakura tersenyum kecut dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Banyak sekali bukumu. Selesai kuliah?"

Gaara mengangguk."Kelas Ibiki- _sensei_ mengharuskan kami membaca banyak referensi. Kuis yang diberikannya setiap minggu tingka kesulitannya tidak pernah main-main." Ia mendesah panjang, mengingat bagaimana kuis minggu lalu yang referensinya berasal dari literatur berbahasa Inggris. "Dosen yang seperti itu bisa membuat mahasiswa cepat gila." Ia tergelak kecil

Sakura tertawa. Ibiki adalah salah satu dosen yang paling merepotkan menurut banyak mahasiswa. Sakura sendiri tidak pernah mengambil kelasnya karena cukup banyak mendengar cerita 'penyiksaan' dari dosen bertampang sangar itu.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Untuk sesaat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Lelaki itu seketika menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah, maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Aku belum makan sejak pagi. Jadi…" Gaara berdeham lalu menatap Sakura lagi. "Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. Ia sudah menolak laki-laki itu musim panas lalu. Gaara juga mengenal Naruto, lelaki itu akhirnya paham alasan Sakura menolak pernyataan cintanya. Meski begitu, Gaara tidak marah dan meminta agar bisa tetap berteman baik dengan Sakura maupun Naruto.

Makan siang dengan teman baik jelas bukan masalah besar 'kan? Ia juga sering melakukannya dengan Naruto sejak dulu.

"Baiklah." Jawaban dari Sakura membuat Gaara seketika tersenyum.

"Bagus. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil mobilku." Gaara membereskan tas dan bukunya lalu bangkit meninggalkan Sakura.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu menghela napas menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh. Ia lalu membuka _handphone_ -nya lagi dan mencari kontak Naruto, mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu lagi. Kali ini, sambungan teleponnya berhasil masuk.

"Halo, Narut—"

" _Halo?"_

Sakura membeku. Untuk sesaat ia menarik _handphone_ dari telinganya dan memerhatikan _display_ , mengecek kembali apa ia benar menelpon Naruto atau salah menelepon ke nomor temannya yang lain. Nomornya benar, ia tidak mungkin salah. Kontak Naruto selalu ada di _phonebook_ –nya sejak ia pertama memiliki _handphone_.

Tapi kenapa yang mengangkat telepon barusan suara perempuan?

" _Halo? Bisa dengar?"_

Suara dari perempuan di seberang telepon itu membuat Sakura mendekatkan _handphone_ nya ke telinga lagi. Ia ingin bertanya di mana Naruto dan kenapa perempuan itu bisa memegang _handphone_ -nya. Namun pertanyaan itu seperti tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

" _Ino! Kita akan mulai pemotretannya lagi!"_

Kali ini ia mendengar suara lain yang terdengar lebih jauh. Sakura menebak seseorang dari kejauhan memanggil orang yang sedang memegang _handphone_ Naruto saat ini.

Jadi suara perempuan itu… Ino?

Tanpa sadar Sakura mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan _handphone_ -nya ke dalam tas. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Kenapa _handphone_ Naruto bisa dipegang Ino?

Suara klakson membuat Sakura sontak menoleh. Dari kaca mobil yang terbuka Gaara melambaikan tangannya dari dalam."Jadi 'kan, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan saat melihat Sakura yang masih bergeming dengan posisinya.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk, membereskan tasnya, lalu berlari menuju mobil Gaara.

 _Handphone_ Sakura berdering saat ia dan Gaara sedang mengantre tiket untuk menonton film. Gaara mengajaknya makan siang di _mall_ dekat kampus mereka. Karena waktu yang sama-sama senggang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop sekalian melepaskan penat.

" _Sakura-_ chan _?"_

Saat mengangkat telepon, Sakura tidak menyapa duluan. Ia ingin tahu apa _handphone_ Naruto masih dipegang perempuan itu tidak. Kali ini, suara lelaki itu sendiri yang menyambutnya.

" _Temanku bilang, kau telepon dua jam yang lalu? Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang."_ Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan. _"Ada apa?"_

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang sambil berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang masih mengantre tiket. Ia memilih sudut yang lebih sepi untuk menelepon. "Tidak ada. Ingin tahu kabarmu saja." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Terdengar jeda sejenak di ujung sana. _"Sakura-_ chan _, kau marah?"_

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat. Kali ini terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Naruto.

" _Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban pendek saat kau marah atau ngambek, Sakura-_ chan _."_

Sakura menutup matanya lalu mendesah. Terkadang, ia sebal karena Naruto selalu bisa menebak dirinya dengan tepat. Sungguh, persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama bertahun-tahun itu tidak menyisakan sedikit pun hal yang tidak diketahui soal diri masing-masing.

"Lupakan saja. Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha, Naruto?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Mungkin minggu depan. Beberapa hari lagi. Kalau bisa secepatnya. Aku… rindu padamu."_ Suara Naruto terdengar memelan. Sakura menggumamkan kata yang sama di dalam hati.

" _Kenapa disana ramai sekali? Masih di kampus?"_

"Tidak. Aku di bioskop." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Naruto bertanya dengan siapa ia pergi. Ia ingin berbohong lagi, namun rasanya percuma saja karena toh pasti Naruto akan tahu juga nantinya. "Dengan… Gaara."

Jeda agak lama, sampai-sampai Sakura mengecek _display_ _handphone_ -nya lagi untuk memastikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto belum terputus.

"Naru—"

" _Berdua saja?"_

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura seketika terkesiap. Suara lelaki itu terdengar lebih… berat.

"I-iya." Sakura menjawab ragu. "Gaara temanku. Kau tidak sedang cemburu 'kan?" ia lalu tertawa pelan.

Naruto diam sejenak. _"Kalau kubilang aku tidak cemburu, apa kau percaya?"_

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam.

Naruto terdengar mendesah panjang lagi. _"Pulanglah setelah selesai menonton,"_ pesan Naruto. _"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang. Aku say—"_

"Kalau kau disana bersama dengan Ino, kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan Gaara?"

Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja.

" _Ino? Apa maksud—"_

"Ino yang mengangkat teleponku tadi. Kenapa _handphone_ -mu bisa dipegang olehnya?" Sakura berdeham saat orang di sekitarnya mulai memerhatikannya karena suaranya yang sempat meninggi. "Kau bahkan sulit dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" lanjut Sakura dengan volume yang lebih rendah. Ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Emosinya sudah sampai di ujung batas.

" _Sakura-_ chan _, dengar…"_

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

TUUT.

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menonaktifkan _handphone_ -nya saat itu juga.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela gordennya yang masih tertutup. Ia menguap lalu memeluk gulingnya lagi. Hari ini Minggu, Sakura bisa bersantai sepuasnya

Selama beberapa menit ia bertahan dengan posisi itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit bangun lalu meraih _handphone_ di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Ia baru ingat sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia mematikan _handphone_ -nya itu untuk menghindari Naruto. Sakura tahu tidak seharusnya ia bertindak seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Tapi ia terlanjur kesal kemarin.

Ah, mungkin ia akan menemui Naruto langsung saja saat laki-laki itu sudah pulang nanti.

Sakura menaruh _handphone_ -nya di atas nakas lagi lalu menarik selimut. Matanya nyaris tertutup lagi kalau saja ia tidak terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak kukunci," jawab Sakura dengan suara serak dan mata yang sudah menutup. "Masuk saja."

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi. Sakura tak perduli. Masa bodoh, yang penting ia sudah menyuruh siapapun yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Mungkin itu hanya ibu atau ayahnya yang ingin mengajak pergi. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya jauh lebih penting saat ini.

Setelah terdengar suara ketukan untuk ketiga kali, pintunya akhirnya terayun terbuka. Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena posisinya yang memunggungi pintu. Dan—lagi-lagi—perempuan itu tetap tak peduli siapa yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Sosok itu tak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya, Sakura justru merasakan kasurnya bergoyang dan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua matanya sontak terbuka dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani memeluknya seenaknya.

"Naruto!?" pekiknya kaget.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum nyengir lalu mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas. "Selamat pagi, Sakura- _chan_ -ku~"

Sakura serta merta menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang berusaha memeluknya lagi dengan wajah memerah lalu bangkit duduk dan mengambil jarak dengan lelaki itu, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di luar kota?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Aku menyelesaikan semua tugasku semalam dan langsung pulang." Naruto tertawa menyeringai.. "Lagipula, ada salah paham yang harus cepat diselesaikan. Apalagi karena _handphone_ yang tidak aktif saat dihubungi."

Sakura merengut mendengar Naruto menyindirnya.

Naruto bangkit duduk menghadap Sakura. Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ah, kekasihnya itu masih marah padanya rupanya.

"Hei," Naruto menyentuh ujung dagu Sakura dengan jarinya, membuat perempuan itu menatapnya. "Mandi dan bersiap-siaplah. Sejam lagi kutunggu dibawah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya, ya?"

Sakura menutup matanya saat Naruto mengecup keningnya lembut sebelum berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam, Sakura turun dari lantai 2 dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi. Celana pendek selutut dan _shirt_ casual berwarna kuning melekat pas di tubuhnya yang masih segar sehabis mandi. Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengobrol bersama Kizashi dan Mebuki, orangtua Sakura, meminta ijin untuk mengajakdan berjanji untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari keduanya, Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Untuk apa kita ke rumahmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tetap menggandeng tangan Sakura sampai mereka berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Saat itu barulah Sakura menyadari ada mobil _camry_ berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan rumah Naruto. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, seingatnya keluarga Uzumaki hanya memiliki satu mobil _camry_ yang sering dibawa Naruto untuk kuliah, itu pun berwarna hitam. Jadi mobil itu punya siapa?

Sesosok perempuan keluar dari sisi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi saat Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekati mobil. Surainya yang berwarna pirang dikuncir satu ke atas agak tinggi dan poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik meskipun hanya dengan polesan _make-up_ sederhana

"Kalau kau tidak muncul dalam waktu 5 menit lagi, Shikamaru pasti sudah membawaku pergi, Naruto." perempuan itu terkikik geli.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ino. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat untuk jadwal pemotretanmu setelah ini." Naruto tersenyum meminta maaf.

Ino?

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Untuk apa Naruto mengajaknya bertemu Ino?

"Nah, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan Ino. "Ini sepupuku, Ino Yamanaka. Ino, ini Sakura Haruno, sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang sering kubicarakan padamu itu."

Ino… sepupu Naruto? SE-BEN-TAR. Apa ia baru saja merasa cemburu dengan sepupu Naruto sendiri?

Ino terkikik geli saat melihat Sakura melongo dengan sukses ke arahnya. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Nah, Sakura, sebelumnya maafkan aku ya. Seharusnya aku mengenalkan diri sejak awal agar tidak terjadi salah paham seperti ini." Mata _aquamarine_ -nya melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas yang sama-sama tertawa geli. "Dua minggu lalu, aku berkunjung ke Konoha karena urusan pekerjaan. Sekalian, karena saat itu Naruto bilang sedang mencari model untuk kelas mata kuliahnya, aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Rasanya ia ingat Naruto pernah cerita kalau ada sepupunya yang mau datang ke Konoha.

"Karena jadwalku kosong akhirnya aku sekalian berlibur di Konoha. Kebetulan lagi, kelompok Naruto kekurangan model untuk tugas lapang ini. Karena itulah, aku ikut membantu Naruto."

"Sebenarnya, kami berencana untuk pulang besok. Tapi karena Ino ada jadwal pemotretan mendadak siang ini, aku mempercepat semuanya jadi tadi malam." tambah Naruto.

Sakura masih terdiam. Dalam hati, diam-diam ia bersyukur sekaligus malu karena sempat salah paham. Seharusnya, ia mencari tahu lebih jauh soal Ino sebelum memikirkan sesuatu yang macam-macam.

"Nah, Sakura, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah ya? Karena sepupuku yang satu ini juga payah karena tidak menceritakan sepupunya yang seorang model terkenal begini." Lanjut Ino seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura dan mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa meringis saat Ino menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sakura, sebagai kakak sepupu Naruto, tolong jaga adik sepupuku baik-baik, ya? Ia memang bukan orang yang pandai dalam segala hal dan terkadang kelewat ceroboh. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti mampu untuk mengatasinya."

Pesan dari Ino mau tak mau membuat Sakura membalas senyum perempuan itu. "Tentu saja." Janji Sakura dengan suara tegas.

Setelah itu, Ino cepat-cepat pamit karena Shikamaru, manajer sekaligus kekasihnya mengingatkan bahwa pemotretan akan berlangsung kurang dari sejam lagi. Sebelum masuk mobil, ia membuat Naruto dan Sakura berjanji untuk makan malam dengannya di lain kesempatan.

"Jadi, masih mau cemburu?" tanya Naruto setelah mobil Ino menghilang di sudut jalan. Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban apa pun dari Sakura, Naruto akhirnya menoleh. Perempuan itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Memangnya… tidak boleh?" Sakura mulai menatap Naruto lagi. Wajahnya merona merah meski dengan ekspresi setengah marah. "Aku tidak akan cemburu kalau yang mengejarmu hanya perempuan biasa. Tapi, kalau perempuan itu model, lain ceritanya. Aku 'kan tidak bisa cantik seperti model-model di majalah itu."

Naruto melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya ia tahu kenapa perempuan itu marah padanya soal Ino. "Astaga, Sakura- _chan_ , jadi itu alasanmu cemburu pada Ino?"

"S-sudahlah, lupakan saja!" sahut Sakura jengkel lalu membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi. Belum sempat ia melangkah, Naruto telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau selalu jaaauh lebih baik dari model-model di majalah itu," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang masih lebar. "Kau tidak perlu merasa rendah diri begitu."

"N-Naruto, lepaskan aku! Bagaimana kalau orangtua kita lihat?" seru Sakura panik sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto. Tapi percuma saja, yang ada Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_ , dengarkan aku," Sakura menghentikan perlawanannya, suara Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau cantik, sangat cantik. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, rasanya kau membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum. Apa kau tahu senyummu itu seperti bunga sakura yang bersemi di musim panas?"

"Eh?" Bunga sakura yang bersemi di musim panas? Mana ada?

"Anggap saja musim panas itu adalah aku. Maka kau adalah bunga musim semi yang tetap mekar untuk menghiasi musim panas." Naruto terkekeh geli saat mendengar dirinya sendiri menggombal. "Kau berdandan seperti biasa saja sudah banyak yang mengejarmu, Sakura- _chan_. Apa jadinya kalau kau menjadi seperti model di majalah?"

Sakura tertawa saat Naruto mengecup pipinya lembut. "Cukup menjadi Haruno Sakura, maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan membuatku salah paham lagi." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Konyol sekali rasanya harus cemburu seperti ini.

Naruto tertawa. "Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak jalan dengan Gaara lagi. Kautahu aku selalu cemburu setiap kau dekat dengannya—dan juga laki-laki 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Pantas saja ia selalu merasa ekspresi Naruto mendadak berubah setiap ia bercerita soal Gaara dulu. "Aku tidak jadi nonton dengan Gaara kemarin kok. Aku membatalkannya."

Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum misterius sambil mengelus dagunya. "Karena ada seseorang yang mudah cemburu bila aku jalan bersama lelaki lain."

"Hei hei." Kali ini Naruto menyeringai lalu menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat. "Apa kau baru saja menyindirku, Sakura- _chan_?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Entahlah. Apa kau merasa tersindir?"

Naruto menyentuh belakang leher Sakura, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir perempuan itu. "Apa aku pernah memberitahu perasaanku padamu?"

"Oh, perasaan yang mana?" Sakura balas berbisik. Ia menatap baik-baik bola mata safir itu, meminta jawaban.

" _That I love you more than anything,_ _my dear cherryblossom_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Fic ini dipublish ulang dengan mengedit beberapa bagian (juga sedikit tambahan) karena baaanyak sekali typo nya orz (maklum pas nulis bagian ending sambil ngantuk-ngantuk, sih). Big thanks to LastMelodya yang dengan sabarnya ngasih tahu typo-typo dan pembenarannya untuk fic ini :") #hugs

Ini adalah fic kedua dari prompt Seasons bersama LastMelodya, Fuyu no Yukushio, dan ShadowCentaur4869 (seneng banget bisa satu kelompok sama kalian! Muah!) fic alias season pertama sudah lebih dulu dipublish oleh LastMelodya (silahkan cek profilnya) :3 See you di musim berikutnya yang akan dipublish oleh Fuyu no Yukushio dan ShadowCentaur4869 di gelombang 2! Jangan lupa read and review semua seasons! :D

Last but not least, tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review, please~! Concrit yang membangun juga sangat diterima!

With love,

Aika & Grup Maso


End file.
